Vegeta's Hilarious Problem
by Editor-Bug
Summary: One day at Capsule Corp, Bulma notices something odd going on with Vegeta, but of course, he refuses to be upfront about it. She formulates a plan to find out the truth. ONE-SHOT! Read & review if you like!


(A/N: Awawah! My first foray into the world of Dragon Ball fanfic! Unsurprising considering how into DB I've gotten lately, and not just Super, hehe. So, what better way to start than with what's probably my favorite pairing in the franchise, and more likely than not the most popular? Don't let that odd title throw you off! Go ahead and read, but I'm warning you; it'll embarrass the hell outta me...)

* * *

It was just a typical morning at Capsule Corp. The Briefs were gathered around the table eating breakfast together. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that Vegeta, wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts and high top sneakers, had come out of training to eat with them. He usually did so alone, but by now his family knew better than to bring it up.

So they ate in what was mostly silence.

"Hey, Mom," Trunks spoke up. "I was thinking of signing up for the talent show my school's having on Friday."

"Ah, what a nice idea." Bulma paused. "You're not planning to do anything dangerous, are you?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "No, Mom, I was just gonna do some basic fighting techniques. No ki blasts or anything, I promise."

"Good, then."

"Oh, I would love to see you perform!" Bulma's mother said excitedly.

"Me too," Dr. Brief nodded. "We'll be sure to come and watch you, Trunks!"

"H-Hold on!" Trunks stammered. "I haven't even signed up yet...! Hey, Dad, would you come to the talent show if I performed? ...uh, Dad? Hello?"

Vegeta, who was intensely focused on his pancakes, had tuned out the conversation.

"Hey, Flapjack, Trunks asked you a question!" Bulma scoffed, prodding him in the side.

Suddenly, Vegeta scooted his chair away from the table, glaring at Bulma guardedly.

"What's up?" she inquired. "I barely touched you."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and swallowed his pancakes. "Forget that. What do you want?"

"I want to know if you'll be there for Trunks's performance in the talent show this Friday!"

"IF I decide to perform!" Trunks was quick to add.

Vegeta tossed his plate back onto the table. "Why not? Trunks, be sure to show off something worth my time."

He immediately stood and dismissed himself, leaving everyone staring after him curiously.

"Is it just me or was he acting a little stranger than usual?" Dr. Brief pointed out.

"Maybe he was just in a hurry for something," said Mrs. Brief, cleaning up her son-in-law's plates.

Trunks joyfully finished his meal. "Y'know what? I AM gonna sign up for the talent show."

"Oh, good for you, Trunks," Bulma said, though her mind was clearly elsewhere. "...everyone hold on a second."

She stood from the table and hurried after Vegeta. Surprisingly, she managed to catch up to him in the hallway.

"Hey!" she called.

Vegeta faced her. "What is it now?"

"Care to explain just what happened back there?"

"...?" The prince quirked an eyebrow.

"You got nervous all of a sudden. Like you really wanted to leave for some reason."

"I did not," scoffed Vegeta. "I just realized there were better things I could've been doing."

"Better things, huh?" Bulma caught Vegeta flinch slightly as she stepped toward him. "Hmm..."

"Well?" He didn't sound quite as brave as he looked. "Are we finished here?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Good."

He turned on his heel and scurried off.

But Bulma wasn't convinced. Something about Vegeta's behavior gave her a sneaking suspicion...and she was gonna find out if there was any truth behind it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Bulma put her plan into action. At least once a week, instead of dozing off during his training (or just not sleeping at all), Vegeta would sleep in his and Bulma's actual bed. And this was one such night. She could feel it in her bones.

Sure enough, after she'd gotten all settled in, her bedroom door opened.

"Bulma?" she heard.

She didn't answer and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. After a few seconds, she could sense that Vegeta was standing at her side of the bed, watching her.

She wondered what he might have wanted to ask her, but her plan came first.

The most crucial moment occurred after a minute or two of Vegeta preparing for bed.

He removed his armor and sat on his side of the bed. The turquoise-haired woman cracked one eye open and saw him sitting in front of her in nothing but his blue unitard. Now was the perfect time to strike...!

Bulma reached out and ever so lightly traced her finger along Vegeta's rib cage. She saw a quiver run through his entire body.

"A-AH...!" Vegeta was back on his feet. "Bulma?!"

"Aha!" She sat up. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?!"

"You're...ticklish!" giggled Bulma. "At least, in your midsection!"

"You! You can't be serious! This d- -!" Vegeta got another poke in the side and his ears turned red. "He-Hey! Stop doing that!"

Bulma giggled some more as her husband backed away from her. "Oh my gosh! That's so cute! And so easy for me to exploit."

"What are you...Don't even think about it!" Vegeta covered himself. "And I swear, if you tell anybody about this...!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I've had my fun," smirked Bulma. "By the way, were you going to ask me something when you came in here?"

"I was just wondering what Trunks was going to do for that stupid talent show! Which I might not even bother going to anymore!"

"Hehe! Don't be like that, Vegeta! Trunks wanted to show off his martial arts skills to his classmates."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hm! No lasers or anything, though."

"Hmm," Vegeta looked somewhat disappointed. "Fine. I'll go. But only for HIS performance. Don't try to convince to stay and watch some brat play the cello."

"I won't! Heh! You only have to watch your baby boy," Bulma pinched him in his middle.

"Ah! HEY!" Vegeta swatted her hand away, reddening. "What did I just say about that?! Am I expected to sleep beside this?"

"No, no!" laughed Bulma. "I promise that's the last time!"

"Yeah, right!" Vegeta slipped his armor back on. "I'm leaving!"

"Oh, come on! Don't you trust me?"

"Not when you've got that look on your face!"

"There's no loo- -hey, come back! I really need you! It's cold tonight, I gotta warm up!"

"Like you'd need me for that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?! VEGETA!"

In his bedroom down the hall, young Trunks shook his head, having been awakened by the bickering couple.

"My parents fight over the weirdest things..."

* * *

(A/N: Didn't take long at all! Well, I hope you enjoyed! There's at least one more DB fanfic I plan on posting, so look out for that...sometime in the future!

Remember to please review, fave, point out any mistakes and check out my profile! Au revoir!)


End file.
